La buena obra de Susana
by candycandy forever
Summary: songfic,Susana deja a terry y todo por que Albert...ESPERO REVIEWS


Terry regresaba de una gira del teatro, y no teniendo otra opción fue a visitar a Susana.

Llego a su casa y la mucama la abrió la puerta, el pregunto por Susana y ella le dijo que se había ido de viaje, Terry le dijo que estaba bien que avisaran cuando regresaran para ir a saludarla, el ya iba a salir cuando la mucama le dijo:

-Joven Grandchester la señorita Susana le dejó una carta- dijo la mucama extendiéndole la carta

-Gracias, adiós- dijo y se fue a su departamento

Una vez que había llegado a su departamento, que estaba limpio y decorado con un buen gusto típico de Terry , el pensó en voz alta

-A donde se habrá ido, bueno no está por mi mejor-

Se iba a dormir cuando recordó la carta, así quese levanto y fue por ella, la abrió y la empezó a leer

Mi amado Terry:

Tuve que salir de viaje, por favor no te vayas aprovechando que no estoy regreso exactamente el día 28 de este mes, si en tu cumpleaños, te voy a llevar un regalo que te va a encantar, tal vez no me ames pero yo a ti si y te lo voy a demostrar con tu regalo, me voy a lucir para que decidas quererme aunque sea un poco, ah y por favor ve a recogerme a la estación ese día a las 1:30 de la tarde claro que iras ¿cierto?.

Siempre tuya Susana Marlow

-Bien ahora quiere que la recoja en la estación- dijo con voz sarcástica

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir y de soñar con mi Tarzán pecosa- y pensando en ella se quedo dormido

Llegó el dia de recoger a Susana en la estación

El tren estaba ahí justo a tiempo, y Terry estaba ahí para recogerla.

Todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar deltren y Terry solo buscaba a Susana con la mirada y no la encontraba, así que decidió sentarse y que ella lo buscara pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió que alguien llegaba por atrás y le tapaba los ojos, creyo que era Susana pero después sintió algo que le dijo que no era ella.

De repente sintió otros labios sobre los suyos, al momento en que sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, solo en ese momento atinó a decir:

-Candy!-

Ella solo quito sus manos de los ojos de el y le sonrió

-Espero que no te enojes, es que no tuve tiempo de darte algo de cumpleaños quería darte algo y no supe que y pues yo.. y pues - dijo nerviosa, pero al final se quedo callada y le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenia

-Claro que no me molesta, pero que haces aquí ?

-A si lo olvidaba…no espera te lo diré solo si me invitas a comer, es que tengo mucha hambre

-Jajaja cuando no Tarzán pecosa -

-Terry! Me vas a invitar a comer o no?-

-Claro pero a mi departamento si no te importa-

-Claro, con que tengas algo de comer esta bien por mi-

Ambos platicaron y rieron hasta llegar a su departamento, pero ya en el departamento Terry recordó a Susana

-Pasa algo Terry?-

-Es que me olvide de Susana, pero que mas de lo peor que podría pasar seria que rompiera el compromiso y si te soy sincero no me caería mal- dijo con una sonrisa

-Terry no seas malo-

-Es que yo no la amo- eso solo a ti-pensó

-Por cierto no te preocupes tanto por ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-Toma- dijo mientras le extendia una carta a Terry el lo primero que iso fue leer de quien era

-Pecosa, porque tienes una carta de Susana?- dijo con una cara llena de dudas

-Me dijo que te la diera-

-Pero..que…cuando…tu…

-Porque mejor no la lees?-

El solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras abria la carta y empezaba a leerla

Querido Terry:

Si lees esta carta es porque si fuiste a recibirme a la estación, te prometí un regalo de cumpleaños con el que me ibas a querer aunque sea un poco, y mi viaje lo hice solo para conseguírtelo, te amo y quiero que seas muy feliz, aunque no estés conmigo, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, fue un poco difícil conseguirlo, no sé cómo te gusta alguien tan necia, se que nunca me quisiste por que yo si soy una dama bien educada de las que parece no te gustan, lo digo porque, bueno estaba trepada en un árbol cuando la vi, pero es buena persona, cuidala además pídele por favor la nota que le dije te diera una vez leyeras esta carta,es una especie de poema que te escribi desde hace un tiempo, espero te guste se feliz con Candy y feliz cumpleaños Terry.

PD: no le digas nada a mi madre, moriría del enojo.

Tu ex –prometida Susana Marlow

-Candy!- dijo el asombrado de esto- Te amo- y no la dejo que contestara por que en cuanto acabo de hablar le robo otro beso, solo que esa vez no le contestaron con un golpe

-Yo a ti Terry a y toma- le dijo entregándole otra nota

-Gracias, sabes creo que ya se por que estas aquí-

-soy tu regalo de cumpleaños Terry –

-Jajaja si ya me entere, nunca espere algo mejor- dijo dándole otro beso

-Terry te amo- dijo Candy separándose de el por la falta de aire

-Candy-

-Si?-

-Tengo hambre, vamos a cenar, ven conmigo-

-No tengo que ponerme -

-No importa ya se que hacer- dijo y corrió a su habitación y regreso conun hermoso vestido

-Terry, que lindo, pero por que tienes un vestido?-

-Es de mi madre, lo olvido cuando vino de visita unos días, póntelo y vámonos que si no voy a morir de hambre pecosa-

Despues de cenar en el camino al hotel donde se quedaría Candy, Terry dejo de caminar de pronto, se arrodillo y dijo

-Candy, casate conmigo- mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo de la bolsa de su saco

-Terry, desde cuando tienes el anillo?

-Primero respóndeme tu a mi-dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Si Terry-y se iban a dar un beso, pero en eso salió del hotel Albert que había llegado mas tarde para que ella no estuviera sola.

En el momento en que los vio solo puso una sonrisa triste, pero ellos dos estaban radiantes de felicidad,

-Me alegra a ver convencido a Susana de que los dejara, de que se aman, aunque yo también amo a Candy, pero ya no puedo hacer nada solo verla sonreír, con el, con mi mejor amigo, Susana que necia es, pero a la vez no tanto solo le ofrecí cinco mil dólares para que rompiera el compromiso y lo hizo, Candy por verte feliz doy todo, DOY MI TODO,POR SER TU NADA, si eso te hace feliz

Llegando a su departamento vio la nota que Susana le había mandado junto con una carta que Candy le había traido desde Chicago, lo leyó y vio que era de Susana y decía:

A TERRY, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA:

Tienes una manera fácil de llegar a mi

y cuando te acercas, tienes lo mejor de mi

así que empiezo a pelear contra ella porque empiezo sentir algo

y tu haces lo que quieres porque no soy lo que querias

que final lluvioso para un dia perfecto

solo vete, no intentes usar palabras de defensa que nunca dirás enserio

nunca he estado en algun lugar mas frio que tu..

levantaste paredes entre nosotros y las pintaste de gris

y me pare alli amándote y desee que desaparecieran

y luego te fuiste, yo soy solo un desastre de un soñador con el valor de adorarte

Nunca te importo ni un poco pero llore... llore por ti

y se que no le hubieras dicho a nadie si moria,

moria por ti por que

nunca he estado en algun lugar mas frio que tu..

Susana Marlow.


End file.
